Generally, herbal supplements are natural, safe when taken as recommended, and less expensive and sometimes more effective alternatives to drugs. These plant-based pharmaceuticals are used for medicinal purposes; and/or dietary supplements for disease prevention, for relief of ailments, and for health maintenance (collectively "health-promoting"). Gynostemma pentaphyllum, Crataegus pinnatifida, and Camellia sinensis have been used individually for particular therapeutic applications.
1. Gynostemma pentaphyllum
Gynostemma pentaphyllum, also known as 5-leaf ginseng or jiaogulan or southern ginseng, is from the cucumber family and has traditionally been grown in a mountainous region in South Central China. This herb, a completely different plant than ginseng, is rich in special saponins termed "gypenosides" which are similar, and some identical, to the ginsenosides found in ginseng, but at a level several fold higher. These saponins have been shown to have antioxidant/cell protective effects. More particularly, the saponins protected cell membranes and cytosols, from oxidative injury, neutralize free radicals, helped preserve immune function during irradiation, lowered blood pressure, reduced vascular resistance, effects anti-platelet-aggregation, and reduced levels of serum triglycerides and total cholesterol (Gormley et al., 1997, Better Nutrition 59:42).
2. Crataegus pinnatifida
The leaves and berries of Crataegus pinnatifidia, also known as hawthorn, have been used traditionally for the treatment of heart conditions and for cardiovascular health. The hawthorn fruits (berries), known as "Shan-zha", have been used to improve digestion, and to alleviate various stomach ailments. Saponins, flavonoids (including hyperoside), and anthocyanins (including proanthocyanidins) extracted form hawthorn fruits have also shown cardiotonic (heart stimulating and regulating) activity including inhibition of arrhythmia, normalization of blood pressure, dilation of blood vessels and increase in coronary blood flow, reduction of serum triglyceride and cholesterol levels, reduction in symptoms of angina, and improvement of circulation (Foster, 1997, Better Nutrition, 59:56; Foster, 1989, Bestways 17:46; McCaleb, 1991, Better Nutrition for Today's Living 53:32).
3. Camellia sinensis
Dried leaves from the Camellia sinensis plant is processed into three types of tea: oolong tea, black tea, and green tea. In making green tea, the tea leaves are stabilized by moist or dry heat which destroys the enzyme polyphenoloxidase and thus, prevents oxidation of polyphenols. These polyphenols are the main biologically active ingredients in green tea. Catechins, a chemical group of polyphenols possessing antioxidant properties (protects cells from free radical-mediated damage), include epigallocatechin-3 gallate (ECGC), epigallocatechin, and epicatechin-3-gallate. Recently, ECGC has been shown to be an inhibitor of urokinase, and enzyme crucial for cancer growth (Jankun et al., 1997, Nature 387:561). The polyphenols in green tea, accounting for as much as 40% of tea's dry solids, have also been shown to reduce serum cholesterol and LDL (low density lipoprotein). Green tea polyphenols have been shown to prevent microbial (bacterial and viral) infections. For example, green tea polyphenols damage bacterial membranes (Dolby, 1997, Better Nutrition, 59:22). Further, extracts of green tea have been shown to prevent cancers of the lung, breast, prostate, liver, skin, esophagus, and colon. Green tea is also high in cavity-fighting fluoride--the amount of tea used to prepare one cup has approximately 0.3 milligrams of fluoride.
While Gynostemma pentaphyllum, Crataegus pinnatifida, and Camellia sinensis have been used individually for health promoting and therapeutic purposes, not described is the arrangement and composition comprising an extract of Gynostemma pentaphyllum, an extract of Crataegus pinnatifida (hawthorn berries or leaves) and an extract of Camellia sinensis (green tea) for health promoting and therapeutic uses.